Gemada Com Canela
by lulunotbobby
Summary: "Tudo começou quando eu precisei de ajuda. Droga. Eu odeio pedir ajuda pros outros. E agora eu estou aqui. Sem saber o que falar, porque tem um nego me encarando e eu não sei o que fazer. Ele precisa de uma resposta. Mas que mierda. " OCxConnor


Tudo começou quando eu precisei de ajuda. Droga. Eu odeio pedir ajuda pros outros. E agora eu estou aqui. Sem saber o que falar, porque tem um nego (nota: SE VOCES VIEREM FALAR QUE EU SOU RACISTA EU MATO OK? NEGO NO SENTIDO FULANO.) me encarando e eu não sei o que fazer. Ele precisa de uma resposta. Mas que mierda.  
Vamos dar um stop no tempo (valeu ai tio Cronos) pra eu explicar direito. Meu nome é Giovanna. Eu odeio meu nome. Então, todo mundo me chama de Gio. Sou filha de Ares. NÃO, EU NÃO SOU UMA CLARISSE DA VIDA. NÃO. Tipo, ela é legal, mas sabe, eu não tenho muita certeza que eu sou filha de Ares. O cara me clamou como filha dele faz um mês aqui no acampamento e eu ainda não me acostumei. Tipo, meus irmãos são tão brutais e mortíferos e raivosos e tal. Eu não sou assim. Aliás, eu sou bem calma na maior parte do tempo. Mas quando eu me irrito ai eu pareço uma filha de Ares. Mas só. E tipo, eu não compro briga com ninguém, nem matei ninguém. Ainda. Eu tenho 16 anos e longos cabelos castanhos.  
Tudo começou quando eu comecei a falar com os Stolls. A primeira vez que eles falaram comigo foi quando eu cheguei no acampamento. Eu tava tipo, muito brava. Tinha sido perseguida por um porco gigante do mal (mais tarde fui descobri que era um javali, símbolo do meu pai) por 12 quilômetros até chegar aqui. Quiron me apresentou quando fui reclamada, tipo, na hora que pisei na arena, se ajoelhando com os outros tios lá e gritando:

"- Salve Giovanna Krig, filha de Ares, deus da guerra."

Ai os Stolls vieram calmamente até mim e eu, inocente, pensando que iam dar oi, chegam em mim e o Connor diz:

- Giovanna me lembra ovo.  
- Não lembra não. – eu respondi.  
- Lembra sim. Ovo me lembra gemada. – Travis disse serio.

- Eu gosto de gemada.  
- Então o problema é de vocês, porque não vejo nenhuma semelhança em Giovanna e ovo.  
- Ok Gemada.

E agora eles me chamam de Gemada só pra irritar. Não ligo muito. Comecei a conversar de verdade com eles quando estava calmamente saindo do meu chalé com meu celular respondendo uma mensagem quando um borrão passa na minha frente e eu não tenho mais o celular na mão. Fiz uma cara triste e olhei pra frente. Ele apareceu na minha frente como um flash e devolveu o celular.

- Escuta doçura, você não pode usar celular aqui. Chama monstros. Eu não ia devolver pra você, mas ele é lilás, e sabe, não vou usar um celular lilás.

- Então o que você ia fazer com o meu celular se você não pode usar?

- Eu não disse que não posso usar. Você não pode usar – disse ele, com uma ênfase no você.  
- Mas Connor, eu preciso falar com a minha mãe. Tipo, é a minha mãe.  
- Bom. – ele fez uma cara pensativa. Parecia que estava doendo para pensar. E devia mesmo. Pensou um pouco e disse – Você é legal. Não é que nem os outros filhos de Ares. Acho que posso te levar lá no Porão. Se é pra falar com a sua mãe. Mas só dessa vez.  
- Como ass... – ele me interrompeu, colocando o dedo nos meus lábios, um gesto pra eu ficar calada.  
- Olha, não comenta com ninguém sobre o Porão ta? Tipo, só os de Hermes sabem dele, e alguns dos outros chalés. Eu te explico melhor no caminho.

Então ele me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou até o chalé 11. Me explicou que no chalé de Hermes existe um porão, em que eles conseguiram fazer uma rede de sinal para celular e internet segura contra monstros, onde eles ao invés de seguir com o faro até o semideus que enviou um sinal, são levados para o McDonald's mais próximo. Também contou que o McDonald's é uma rede de monstros pacíficos com mortais, mas só com mortais, e por isso que sempre que eu pedia hambúrguer sem pepino e cebola eles colocavam cebola e pepino extra. Vingança com os semideuses, eles nunca conseguiam o pedido certo.

Entramos no chalé dele, que por raridade estava vazio. Ele abriu um armário e puxou uma corda atrás dos cabides, que mostrou uma escada para baixo. Nós dois descemos dois lances de escada que deram num espaço com uma porta e uma menina com seu arco-e-flecha pendurado nas costas, sentada num banquinho, concentrada em seu PSP. Ela tirou os olhos da tela e empunhou o arco para mim.

- Ta tudo certo Julia, ela tá comigo.  
- Essa ai não é aquela lá de Ares? Ares não é bem vindo.

- Ela é diferente dos outros. Eu me responsabilizo por qualquer coisa.

Julia pareceu pensar sobre o assunto. Abaixou o arco sem tirar os olhos de mim e pegou um bolo de chaves do cinto. Escolheu uma azulada com um grande "P" no meio e abriu a porta.

Quando eu entrei, fiquei boquiaberta. Uma sala repleta de computadores e notebooks e iPads e iPods e celulares nomeados. Lá dentro estava Annabeth concentrada em seu celular, uns dois caras de Hermes e 3 meninas de Hefesto, mexendo em computadores mais avançados.

- E aí Annabeth.  
Ela tirou os olhos da tela e nos dirigiu um sorriso de comprimento.

- Oi gente.  
- Senta ai e pode mandar suas mensagens.  
Sentei em um pufe do lado da poltrona de Annabeth e comecei a teclar. Mandei uma mensagem pra minha mãe, que tinha se mudado pra Nova Iorque. Senti uma respiração quente no meu cangote. Olhei pro lado e dou de cara com um nariz. Connor olhou nos meus olhos e eu nos dele.

- Ham, quer alguma coisa?

- Oh não, me desculpe, só estava lendo o que você está escrevendo. Ou tentando. Por causa da dislexia sabe?

- Sei... Pode... – fiz um gesto com a mão para ele se afastar.

- Ah claro, me desculpe, de novo.

Ele saiu do meu pescoço com uma brutalidade tamanha, que o banquinho que estava sentado caiu e ele foi junto. Todos deram risadinhas, menos Annabeth, que ficou olhando pra ele com um olhar que eu não consegui decifrar.

Depois daquele dia, eu fui mais muitas vezes no Porão, pra trocar mensagens com minha família e amigos. E sempre foi a mesma coisa, Connor respirando quente no meu cangote, para ler as minhas mensagens. Tem até uma foto no mural do Porão, que tem fotos de todos que vão ali. Uma menina de Hefesto tinha montado uma câmera instantânea e testou pela primeira vez conosco, sem a gente perceber. Na foto, eu estou em meu habitual pufe vermelho e Connor em um pufe verde ao meu lado, com o pescoço esticado e a cara quase colada na minha, olhando curioso para a tela do meu celular. Eu estou com um sorriso bobo.

Nos viramos grandes amigos, mas hoje eu acho que ele me odeia. Foi num dia em que pedi um favor pra ele. No dia que eu precisei de ajuda, e agora, toda aquela amizade se foi. Eu pedi para que ele tentasse descobrir a senha do MSN de uma menina da minha sala da minha antiga escola. Seu nome era Melinda, mais conhecida como Mel. Ela era minha amiga, mas eu não tinha muito contato com ela. Ela era melhor amiga do Cody, um menino que eu cheguei a começar a namorar, mas tudo foi pelos ares quando tive que vir pra cá. Eu não o amava, mas eu tinha uma queda por ele. Era loiro, bonito, simpático, amigo de todos. Como evitar não se apaixonar? Quando descobri que ele também estava interessado em mim, nós ficamos e ele me pediu em namoro. Eu aceitei de primeira, claro. Quando vim pro acampamento e minha mãe se mudou para Nova Iorque, falei que minha mãe tinha me obrigado a mudar com ela. Ele disse que nunca ia me esquecer, mas ele é galinha. E eu queria muito descobrir se ele estava falando a verdade. Então, pedi par o Connor descobrir a senha dela para eu poder fingir que eu sou a Mel e perguntar se ele já superou a minha perda.

- Mas pra que você quer saber se ele já superou sua perda? Você não vai ficar mais com ele.

- Por que não? Eu posso visitar ele e... você sabe – fiz minha cara de malicia, só pra zoar. Ele esbugalhou os olhos e me olhou incrédulo – não pensa merda não ta? Você entendeu.

- Não, você tem que ficar no acampamento porque os monstros vão te perseguir.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso? Vamos lá Connor, descobre a senha pra mim? – me ajoelhei aos seus pés, juntei as mãos e fiz um beicinho.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e depois soltou uma risada.

- Só com duas condições.

- Quais?

- Primeira: eu não tenho certeza de que vou conseguir. Não garanto nada.

- Ah você vai sim, eu acredito nas suas habilidades.

- Vamos ver. Segunda: você tem que me dar um beijinho.

- Que? – eu disse, rindo – Ta falando serio?

- Na bochecha.

- Consiga a senha, ai veremos – disse, com um olhar selvagem ainda rindo.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas começou a mexer no computador. Eu já estava desconfiando que ele gostava de mim, mas achei que ele não ia deixar demonstrar. Quando ele pediu o beijo, eu tive quase certeza. Uma coisa que aprendi ao longo dos anos, é que não se pode ter certeza de nada, até que ela esteja provada diante de seus olhos. E eu tinha razão. Ele não gosta de mim, ele me odeia. Mas voltando. Ele perguntou sobre varias coisa da Mel, como aniversario, irmãos, amigos, comida favorita etc. Depois de varias tentativas, ele conseguiu. A senha dela era a combinação das datas de aniversario dela, seu irmão e sua mãe. O pai havia morrido em um acidente de barco. Dei um grito de felicidade quando apareceu que o login havia sido concluído. Segurei o rosto do menino e beijei sua bochecha. Bem do lado da boca, quase encostando no lábio. Não me chama de malvada, eu só sei aproveitar as situações ok? Connor é bonito, em seus 16 também, eu posso abusar só um pouco não é? E também que se ele pediu, ele deve ter gostado, porque ele ficou sem reação, só apenas colocou a mão aonde eu beijei, até que eu dei uma bundada nele (um empurrão com os quadris, para aqueles maliciosos que vai pensar que eu enfiei a bunda na cara dele), que caiu no meu pufe vermelho que tava do lado da cadeira que eu roubei dele. Sentei e cliquei no ícone "Cody gatinho sedução da Gio". Sim, esse era o nick dele, e o meu era "Gio gatinha da night do Cody". 2beijos.

Conversei com ele me fazendo de Melinda. Connor já tinha levantado do pufe e agora estava respirando no meu cangote. Eu já até tinha me acostumado. Descobri que o safado do Cody tinha ficado com uma menina pra tentar me esquecer, e quando Connor leu isso, deu uma risadinha que eu não entendi o motivo. Descobri que o meu ex ainda me ama e vai me esperar enquanto não consegue me tirar da cabeça. Eu claro, quase morri de desespero. Falei que ia sair, mas só pra poder entrar no MEU MSN e falar com ele como se fosse eu, Giovanna. Mas antes de eu conseguir entrar no meu MSN, Connor desligou o computador pelo botão do estabilizador.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ta na hora de voltar.

- Não ta não.

- Ta sim.

- Não ta não.

- Ta sim.

- Não ta não.

- Ta sim, porque eu tenho aula e eu não posso perder.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

- Desde hoje que eu quase apanhei por falta de treino.

- Me deixa aqui ué.

- Mas eu prometi que os seus danos seriam por minha conta, então eu tenho que ficar de olho em você.

- Pede pro Travis me olhar.

- Não.

- Vamos lá Connor.

- Já disse que não. Você não vai conversar com esse cara ai, ele não parece um bom cara.

- Você não conhece ele.

- Mas eu estou pressentindo.

- Você está com ciúmes.

Ele ficou mudo depois dessa e me olhou incrédulo.

- O que? Está mesmo.

- Menina, você é muito convencida.

- Eu não sou convencida, você que me pediu um beijo.

- Eu só sei aproveitar as oportunidades. – ladrão de frases.

- Eu te dou mais um. Na boca.

- Não. – ele disse corando, e desviando o olhar. Aproveitei a situação pra tirar uma da cara dele.

- Vamos lá Connor, eu sei que você quer. – eu disse, chegando bem perto e tocando delicadamente o lábio inferior dele com o indicador.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e depois pra minha boca. É claro que eu não ia beijar ele de verdade. Só tava tirando uma da cara dele. Ou não. Me aproximei dele como se eu fosse beijá-lo mesmo, fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça. Meus lábios estava a milímetros dos dele, mas no ultimo segundo dei um sorrisinho e me virei, em direção à porta.

- Vamos seu chato. Vou fingir que você quer mesmo ir pra aula.

Ele me seguiu, e na porta Julia tirou os olhos do PSP pra falar:

- Eu ouvi isso.  
- Cala a boca – Connor disse bravo, passando direto, e me seguindo na escada.

Ui, ficou nervoso.

Depois que saímos de lá eu fui pro meu chalé e ele foi para onde quer que ele tenha ido. O meu chalé não é realmente agradável. Quase ninguém fica lá, mas mesmo assim o cheiro de suor predomina o lugar. Minha cama fica mais afastada das outras, e acima de mim na beliche dorme Sherman. Ele é legal até, só um pouco impulsivo e peida demais. Tenho um desodorante que uso só pra tirar o cheiro que fica na minha cama. Minhas roupas ficam numa mala grande embaixo da beliche. Fiquei deitada na minha cama ouvindo The Pretty Reckless até a hora do jantar. Você se pergunta: você não treina? E eu respondo: Não. Já disse que não sou que nem os outros do meu chalé. As vezes eu treino sim, não sou ruim com a lança. Alias, sou boa até. Mas não chego aos pés dos meus irmãos. Posso muito bem me defender e atacar. Mas eu não gosto muito de ir ao treino.

Na hora do jantar, fui até a minha mesa e sentei ao lado de Sherman. Acho que ele é o único irmão que eu gosto de verdade. Ele é legal. Normalmente eu sento na ponta e do lado dele. Todas as mesas já tinham ido fazer a oferenda aos deuses e se sentado. Espiei a mesa de Hermes e pego Connor e Travis olhando para mim. Não desviei o olhar, claro que não, eles iam pensar que eu fiquei com vergonha. Continuei olhando calmamente para Connor em especial, já que Travis tinha desistido de me encarar. Soltei um selinho silencioso no ar para ele, que imediatamente virou a cara. Eu ri. Sherman me olhou.

- Ta rindo de que?

- Não olha agora, mas eu to rindo da cara do Stoll.

- Por que? O que ele fez? – ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu soltei um beijinho no ar pra ele e ele ficou com vergonha tadinho.

Sherman riu – Você ta saindo com o Stoll menor?

- Não.

Corte Rápido Tramontina.

Sherman apenas riu de novo e voltou a comer que nem um troglodita. Alias, todos comiam como trogloditas. Até eu estava comendo minhas costelas de porco com as mãos e fazendo a maior sujeira. Eu amo costela. É tão bom. Nham.

Depois do jantar fui para o meu chalé e dormi. Tinha comido demais e estava pesada. Sherman também foi, porque eu o obriguei, porque se ele não vai dormir na mesma hora que eu, ele me acorda porque ele faz o maior estardalhaço pra subir na beliche e balança a cama inteira e eu acordo.

Dormi calmamente com meu pijama favorito (uma blusa preta com porquinhos e o short vermelho de bolinhas pretas) e sonhei com costelas e beijinhos no ar e risadas e Connor. Opa. Connor não.

Pela manha, acordei com o barulho da porta e apenas vi um pé saindo por ela. Fechei os olhos novamente e fiquei de barriga para cima. Senti duas bolinhas encostarem em minhas orelhas e ouvi um barulho estranho, como um apito. Então aconteceu. Ouço duas mini-explosões nos meus ouvidos e sinto uma dor na minha mão. Levei um susto e gritei. Mas não ouvi nada. Como assim. Eu gritei de novo e não ouvi nada. Olhei para as minhas mãos e ambas as palmas estavam queimadas. Senti uma dor horrível no nariz. Coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos e senti um liquido quente escorrendo. Sangue. Gritei de novo e não escutei nada. Meus irmãos começaram a levantar de suas camas e se dirigir a mim com expressões irritadas. Eu via suas bocas mexerem, mas eu não escutava absolutamente nada. Ai eu não aguentei mais. Comecei a chorar. Não por causa de meu nariz que sangrava na região do osso por causa de um corte. Nem por causa das minhas mãos queimadas que ardiam com o sangue de meus ouvidos. Não era pela dor. Chorei de nervoso. Eu estava completamente surda.

Sai correndo de pijama mesmo para fora do chalé. Na porta estavam cinco filhos de Hermes, todos rindo, provavelmente dos gritos que saiam do meu chalé. Nesses cinco estavam incluídos Travis e Connor. A expressão deles mudou brutalmente quando viram o sangue.

Sai correndo em disparada em direção à enfermaria. Entrei e me olhei no espelho. Um corte do tamanho de um dedo que ia do começo da narina esquerda até o começo da sobrancelha direita. Meu pescoço estava completamente sujo de sangue que escorria de minhas orelhas. Gritei de horror a mim mesma e logo fui socorrida por um sátiro, Boyler, e um filho de Apolo, Dylan, que estavam ali. Boyler pegou minha mão e me conduziu até a maca, o que me fez urrar de dor por causa das queimaduras. Mostrei a eles as mãos queimadas. Eles começaram a falar um monte de coisa e eu não escutei absolutamente nada. Apontei para o ouvido e fiz um "não" com o indicador. Dylan me deu uma injeção no braço, que doeu bastante. Comecei a me sentir molenga e sonolenta. A ultima coisa que vi, foram os cinco de Hermes chegando na enfermaria e Boyler pedindo que eles saíssem. Ai eu apaguei.

Durante o tempo que fiquei apagada, apenas acordei por alguns segundos, mas o cansaço me fazia dormir novamente. Lembro de ter visto Steve passando um pano em minha testa e dormir de novo. Depois de Connor sentado ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos e de olhos fechados. Ele abriu quando sentiu eu me mexer e abriu um sorriso, mas eu dormi de novo. Marcy dando ambrósia pra mim e mexendo em meu pescoço, fazendo eu engolir involuntariamente. Connor de novo passando um pano úmido em meu pescoço até a parte onde a blusa cobria.

Sonhei com Connor. Ele estava correndo na minha direção. Mas os irmãos dele sempre apareciam e o atrapalhavam de qualquer forma. E quando ele estava quase chegando, uma bomba o mandava pra longe de mim. Então, uma voz doce feminina ressonou em minha cabeça "Apenas o de uma chance de se desculpar".

Acordei, deitada na maca da enfermaria, com Travis sentado no pé da minha cama. A primeira coisa que fiz foi falar. Eu me escutei. Senti uma tonelada saindo de meus ombros. E pareceu que aconteceu o mesmo com Travis, quando me viu acordando. Olhei para a palma da minha mão. Curada, graças aos deuses. Passei a mão pelo meu nariz. Nada também, só uma cicatriz.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo? – eu disse, em um fio de voz. Dei umas tossidelas.

- Uma semana.

- O QUE? – eu disse, levantando abruptamente da cama. Erro terrível. Senti uma tontura e tive que deitar de novo – Ai.

- Você não pode fazer esforço nenhum.

Ele me contou o que aconteceu naquele dia. O chalé de Hermes tinha ido até o de Ares pregar uma pegadinha nos campistas do 5. Eles tinham posicionado bombinhas, que eram mini-explosivos do tamanho e formato de bolinhas de gude. Você tirava o pino e depois de 5 segundos ela explodia. Só que, elas estavam posicionadas em uma distancia segura de meu corpo, onde ela ia apenas estourar e me dar um grande susto. Só que quando eles saíram do chalé, eu acordei com a porta rangendo e me mexi, fazendo as bolinhas rolarem de encontro ao meu corpo. Quando senti duas bolinhas na minha orelha, eram as bombinhas rolando. Ai, elas explodiram. E por azar meu, eu posicionei minhas mãos em cima das bolinhas que estavam perto das mãos. Aí ela explodiu e queimou minha mão. As que rolaram até a minha orelha estouraram o meu ouvido, fazendo sangrar, e o corte no nariz foi feito por um pedaço da bolinha que voou depois da explosão. Eles colocaram as bombinhas em cinco campistas. Só que só eu fui azarada e me mexi. No dia em que isso aconteceu, a injeção que me deram foi uma anestesia. Eles conseguiram reconstituir o meu ouvido com vários banhos de néctar, que fez as células se juntarem novamente. Agora eu apenas vou ouvir um pouco menos nitidamente do que antes. Melhor isso do que surda.

Travis também disse que por culpa dos danos causado a mim, o chalé de Ares estava livre dos seus afazeres por duas semanas, e o chalé de Hermes tinha sido punido para lavar a louça por essas mesmas duas semanas. Os cinco campistas que tinhas feito a pegadinha ficaram encarregados de cuidar de mim enquanto eu estava apagada. E hoje era dia do Travis cuidar de mim.

- Quem que colocou as bombinhas na minha cama?

- Ah isso não imp... – interrompi.  
- Responde Travis.

Ele me olhou com uma cara preocupada. Provavelmente pensando se ia contar a verdade ou não. Lancei um olhar insistente para ele. Ele fechou os olhos e disse:

- O Connor.

Não sei porque, mas eu já tinha um pressentimento que tinha sido ele. Bufei.

Eu ainda estava usando meu pijama. Ele me deu um copo de Néctar para eu conseguir me levantar sem cair.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho.

- Bom, tome seu banho, e quando acabar, me encontre no Punho de Zeus. Tenho um assunto pendente com você.

Eu estranhei. Bastante. Ele levantou da maca e saiu da enfermaria. Peguei a manta que estava me cobrindo e coloquei em volta da cabeça, cobrindo ela e o meu pijama. Fui até o meu chalé sendo seguida por olhares risonhos, retribuindo os sorrisos.

Peguei um short, uma blusa vermelha e a roupa de baixo (já disse que amo vermelho?) e fui pro banheiro. Fiquei um bom tempo sentindo a água escorrer pela minha cabeça, ouvindo o som do chuveiro. Eu não tinha tomado banho havia uma semana, que nojo de mim. Demorei bastante no banho, só sai quando ouvi Mark batendo na porta, falando pra eu ir logo. Sai do chuveiro, me sequei e me vesti. Escovei os dentes. Abri a porta e mal sai do banheiro e Mark entrou correndo.

- Porra quanta fumaça Giovanna.

Eu ri, peguei o celular, coloquei no bolso e calcei o tênis. Fiz um rabo de cavalo com o cabelo molhado mesmo e sai em direção ao Punho de Zeus.

Avistei Connor conversando com um de seus irmãos, que me viu e apontou pra mim. Connor me encarou e eu encarei de volta. Dei meu olhar mais mortal pra ele e continuei andando. Ouvi ele gritando "Giovanna espera! Aonde você vai?". Que estranho, ele não me chamou de Gemada. Olhei pra ele e vi que estava vindo na minha direção. Ah não, a ultima coisa que eu queria era conversar com Connor Stoll. Sai correndo e entrei na floresta. Me escondi atrás de um tronco velho e fiquei esperando. Ouvi ele me chamando de Gemada de novo. Nem tudo esta perdido.

- GEMAAAAADA! CADE VOCÊ? EU SÓ...eu só quero me desculpar.

Ele disse isso e eu o vi voltando pelo mesmo caminho que veio. Aquilo me deu um aperto no coração, mas eu ignorei e pensei no nervoso que passei quando estava surda e aquele aperto sumiu.

Caminhei pela floresta até o Punho de Zeus, e lá estava Travis sentado no topo das pedras. Como ele fez isso? Eu não sei. Estava entalhando alguma coisa na madeira com sua faca.

- Oi.

- Oi. O que queria falar comigo?

- É sobre o meu irmão.

- Connor? Estou brava com ele.

- Não fique. Eu pedi pra você vir aqui pra explicar o motivo de ele ter feito isso.

Ele pulou de onde estava e se sentou ao meu lado, na grama.

- Você sabe o por que de ele ter feito isso?

- Ele me odeia por eu ter zoado ele.

- Você zoou ele?

- Mais ou menos.

- Enfim. Não é por isso.

- Então me conta.

- No dia em que você chegou, o Connor já se mostrou interessado em você. Te achou bonita. Ele gosta de você Gemada. Ai ele se aproximou de você, e quanto mais amigos vocês ficavam, mais essa atração ficava visível para nos, do chalé 11. Lá no Porão, nós temos câmeras, para ter certeza que ninguém vai pegar nada, tanto os de Hermes quanto os dos outros chalés. E nós sempre assistíamos vocês dois lá, ele no seu pescoço. Semana retrasada, ele me assumiu que fazia isso porque gosta do seu cheiro. Ai chegou o dia em que você pediu a senha da Melinda pra ele. Ele me contou que ia tentar errar a senha, mas ai você prometeu um beijo na bochecha e ele pegou a senha. Ele conseguiu e você foi má e quase deu um selinho...

- Eu não dei!

- Mas foi quase. Aquilo fez ele pensar que você gostava dele como ele gostava de você. Mas ai você começou a falar com o tal de Cody e aquilo o corroeu por dentro. Você ia voltar com esse Cody. Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. Ai ele fez você sair de lá. E você quase o beijou na boca. Ele se sentiu tão estúpido, ele ia aceitar um beijo seu só pra você ficar com outro. Ai quando vocês saíram de lá, todo mundo o puxou pro nosso chalé e ficou falando que ele estava apaixonado e não sei o que. Isso é horrível. E negou de todas as formas, não queria de jeito nenhum que você soubesse que ele estava afim de você...

- Mas eu já sabia.

- Não me interrompe. Então o único jeito que ele achou foi fazer a pegadinha. Aquela era uma pegadinha nível 8.

- Perai, vocês tem nível de pegadinhas?

- Sim, podem ir de 1 a 10. É decidido o nível de acordo com o quão perigoso e irritante a pegadinha é. Pegadinhas de nível 9 e 10 só são usadas com os inimigos de verdade. Quase nunca usamos as de nível 8. Mas ele falou pra testar as bombinhas no chalé 5. E fez questão de ele mesmo colocar as bombinhas em você. Iria provar que ele não estava afim de você, colocando você em risco do nível 8. Mas também quis colocar ele mesmo porque ele ia colocar de um jeito bem seguro, que não tinham riscos de te acertar. Só que você se mexeu. E ferrou tudo. Ele se sentiu extremamente mal. Se castigou por não ter assumido que gosta de você. E agora você nem dá uma chance pra ele se desculpar. Pode não parecer, mas eu me importo com ele. Ele me conta absolutamente tudo, e eu vejo que ele esta sofrendo, mesmo não aparentando.

- Escuta, pode até ser verdade tudo isso que você falou, mas eu não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu! Se ele gostasse de mim mesmo, ele assumia. Ele mesmo vinha aqui e falava tudo isso que você falou.

- Você não deu chance pra ele. Ele veio se desculpar que eu ouvi ele gritando seu nome, mas você se escondeu.

Um enorme sentimento de culpa tomou conta de mim.

- Eu... eu não tinha pensado assim. Você ta bravo comigo?

Olhei para ele, tinha um sorriso compreensivo nos rosto.

- Não. Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta.

- Diga.

- E você? Você gosta do Connor?

E aqui estou eu agora nesse minuto. Travis esta olhando para mim e eu não sei o que responder. Eu realmente gosto do Connor? Ta certo que ele é bonito, gentil, implicante, fofo, chato. Lembrei da voz do meu sonho quando eu estava de cama. "Apenas o de uma chance de se desculpar". Posso até dar. Mas eu não sei se eu realmente gosto dele.

- Então, você gosta dele ou não?

- E-eu não sei – porque eu gaguejei, não sei.

- Bom, só apenas de a ele uma chance ok?

- Vou tentar.

- Obrigado. – ele se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa – Vai ficar ai?

- Acho que sim. Colocar as coisas no lugar. Muita informação.

- Claro. Pense sobre o que eu te disse.

Ele saiu da minha vista e eu apenas ouvi o som dos galhos quebrando quando ele se movia. Ouço uma conversa. É o Connor. Droga. Eu disse que vou dar uma chance pra ele, mas não agora. Quero ficar longe de tudo e todos.

- Você viu (?) Gemada? – Connor disse, mas eu não entendi as duas palavras antes do meu nome.

- Ela ta lá no Punho de Zeus.

Filho da puta.

Levantei e sai correndo em disparada. Peguei um atalho pra qualquer lugar. Ouvi Connor me chamando, mas ignorei. Corri e resolvi sair da floresta. Estava perto da arena. Legal, vou exibir minhas habilidades de super hiper ultra mega filha de Ares. Oh Yeah.

Pisei na arena e senti uma força percorrendo meu corpo. Peguei meu celular e segurei os dadinhos vermelhos do pingente. Ah Dádiva, você é foda. Dádiva é minha lança, e ela solta fogo. Eu amo ela. Estava sem armadura nem nada, mas eu estava me sentindo tão bem que tinha certeza que conseguia lutar sem ela.

Lutei até ficar escuro. Fui jantar suja e suada mesmo. Quem liga? Todos da minha mesa estavam assim. Eu quase esqueci do meu problema com o Stoll menor.

Foi um jantar cheio de risadas e piadas. Sempre que eu resolvo passar o dia na arena os meus irmãos começam a falar mais comigo. Fizemos chacota e xingamos de nomes bizarros todos os que vencemos na arena hoje. Mark fez uma piada sobre Letícia, uma menina de Atena, sobro o tamanho dos dentes dela. Coitada, mas é verdade, ela parecia um coelho. No meio de uma risada frenética, eu passo os olhos pela mesa do chalé 11 e paro de rir no mesmo segundo. Vejo um Travis me olhando com um olhar acusatório e um Connor me olhando triste. Droga. Tento fingir que não vi nada e continuo rindo das piadas grosseiras de Mark. Mas eu sinto o olhar dos Stoll sobre mim, mesmo não vendo. Ok, não aguento mais. Bufei.

Me levanto da mesa e todos param pra me olhar. O jantar já acabou, mas nos estamos lá só pra conversar. Posso sair da mesa se quiser ué. Caminho calmamente até a mesa 11, sentindo o olhar de todos que ainda estão no refeitório em mim. Connor está olhando para o próprio prato de comida vazio. Ponho as mãos não tão delicadamente na mesa, forte o suficiente pra chamar a atenção dele.

- Olha, eu sei que quer falar comigo. Eu só não tava com vontade aquela hora sabe? Desculpa por ter fugido de você.

Ele continuou olhando pro prato dele. Bufei de novo. Meninos são complicados, vou te falar.

- Bom, se você quiser falar comigo ainda, eu vou lá pra praia tomar um banho de mar daqui a pouco, independente de você ir ou não. Se quiser falar comigo, é só aparecer. Se não, passar bem.

Me virei e sai andando.

- Gemada.

Parei. Não olhei para ele, só fiquei parada, esperando ele falar de novo.

- Eu vou, mas saiba que é só pra de ver de biquíni.

Todos de sua mesa começaram a rir e alguns das mesas próximas que ouviram também. Rolei os olhos, olhei pra trás, apontei para os meus olhos e depois para os dele, em um sinal de "estou de olho em você".

Me encaminhei para o meu chalé para eu pegar meu biquíni. Quando passei pela minha mesa dei um tapa nela forte e disse:

- Falou ai maninhos.

Alguns me cumprimentaram de volta, outros me xingaram pelo tapa que fez a comida deles voarem. Ouço alguma coisa vindo na minha direção, abaixo e uma taça passa voando pela minha cabeça. Rio bastante e saio correndo.

Chego no meu chalé, que está vazio, e puxo a mala gigante de baixo da minha cama. Pego um saquinho e tiro dele dois biquínis, escolho o preto. A maioria das minhas roupas é vermelha e preta, se acostume. Pego uma camiseta um pouco pequena mesmo, é pra por quando sair do mar.

Entro no banheiro e tiro a roupa. Coloco o biquíni e recoloco o short que estava antes. Ponho a camiseta curta e saio. Jogo as roupas sujas num saco dentro da mala e pego uma toalha laranja (HÁ, NÃO É VERMELHA). Calço os chinelos e saio do chalé.

Caminho até a praia, são 18:30, ainda não está completamente escuro. Chegando lá, ninguém, apenas a menina nova do chalé 3 conversando com o Dylan. Deixo a toalha no chão e os chinelos também. Dou um aceno para Dylan, agora tenho que o considerar meu amigo, afinal, ele me amparou quando precisei. Connor ainda não chegou. Melhor assim. Eu sei que ele vai me ver de biquíni, não estou com vergonha nem nada, até gosto de meu corpo. Mas eu tenho vergonha de alguma coisa sair do lugar quando eu tirar a roupa. Então é melhor assim, a praia quase vazia.

Tiro a blusa com cuidado e logo depois o short. Deixo tudo jogado na areia e corro para o mar. Cara, eu adoro banho de mar. Revigora sabe?

Dou alguns mergulhos. Olhei pra praia, ninguém ainda. Provavelmente ele desistiu de vir. Foda-se. Levo o corpo até a superfície e começo a boiar. Olho as nuvens, percebo as formas delas. Um cavalo. Uma flor. Cara, isso é relaxante.

Fechei os olhos. Decisão horrorosa. Levei um susto quando me senti sendo puxada para baixo. A única coisa que penso é "mulheres mortas me levando com elas com uma morte por afogamento". Abro os olhos e fecho a expressão. Connor olhando pra mim com um sorriso no rosto e varias bolhinhas saindo do nariz. Nado até a superfície de novo e cuspo a água que tinha na boca, até o menino aparecer na minha frente, ainda sorrindo.

- Belo corpo. Valeu a pena vir te ver de biquíni.

Dou-lhe um tapa no rosto. Não muito forte, só o suficiente.

- Ai. Ok, eu mereci.

Dou mais um.

- Isso foi pelo nariz.

Mais um.

- Isso pelos ouvidos.

Ultimo.

- Isso pelas mãos.

Agora ele tem um bochecha vermelha. Bem vermelha.

- Autch. Isso dói.

- Eu sei que dói. Doeu também.

- Me desculpe.

- Já desculpei. – disse boiando de novo – Não me afogue se não quiser levar outro tapa.

- Ta bom. O Travis já te contou tudo não é?

- Já – fechei os olhos.

- E? – ele disse, boiando também.

- E o que?

- E você ta de boa com isso? Normal?

- Sim.

- Então...

- É isso.

- Continuamos amigos? Tipo, tudo como era antes.

Pensei um pouco. Jamais iria ser como era antes. Antes de eu saber que ele quer me beijar. Hm... Beijo. Hm...

- Não.

- Não?

- Não. – eu disse, levando o corpo de novo para a água. Ele me ouviu e parou de boiar também. Me olhou nos olhos.

- Por que não?

- Sei lá. Não consigo ficar de boa sabendo que você quer me beijar. – SOY CARA DE PAU LALALALA.

- Saqu.. QUE?

- É isso mesmo. Eu sei que você quer me beijar – me aproximei.

- E-eu não quero não – Ele gaguejou. Que fofura.

- Tem certeza? – coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto, encostando nossos corpos e visualizando meu alvo: boca. Ele estremeceu.

- Não.

Então, num movimento rápido e meio bruto, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me deixou colada ao seu tórax e me beijou. Hm, tem pegada o menino. Começou como um beijo lento e tímido, da parte dele, e foi ganhando mais força aos poucos. Passei os braços pelo seu pescoço. Cara, eu adoro essa sensação. O beijo estava tão bom, eu queria mais. Passei as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, afinal, estávamos na água, eu só ia flutuar. Ele segurou minhas coxas e apertou. '-' Okey. Dei um beliscão na mão dele e fingi que não aconteceu nada.

Ficamos nos beijando por quase 3 minutos, quando eu precisei de ar. É, me ensinem a respirar porque eu desaprendi. Logo que paramos, ele passou o olhar para os meus peitos que estavam esmagados contra o corpo dele.

- Pare.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu envergonhado. Ei. Está escuro. Wtf, quando eu comecei a beijar ele não estava escuro. Suspeito.

- Quero sair da água – ele disse. Sério, eu admiro muito a capacidade de algumas pessoas de simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas ok.

Submergi e nadei em direção ao raso. Quando levantei, estou a mais ou menos 3 metros de onde estava antes e Connor está olhando para onde eu estava antes de nadar. A água esta escura, não dá pra ver nada.

- Gemada. Gemada para com isso. Gemada cadê você. Gemada. Giovanna. Aparece.

Comecei a rir. Que burro. Ele olha pra trás e me lança um olhar mortal. Opa. Mergulhei de novo, pelo menos assim ele não pode me ver. Nado até onde consigo por baixo da água. Ela bate em meus joelhos quando começo a correr em disparada até minhas coisas. Perai. Cadê as minhas coisas.

- STOLL! – grito, me virando lentamente para ele, que já chegou até mim.

- O que

- Onde. Está. Minha. Roupa.

- Escondida.

- Então me devolva por favor, porque eu estou morrendo de frio.

- Não. Prefiro você assim, só de biquíni.

- Eu to morrendo de frio. Devolve. – Fechei os olhos e contei até 10. Não vou explodir. Ergui a mão. – Vamos.

Ele, pegou minha mão e me puxou. Novamente, aquela sensação gostosa da minha pele encostando na dele. Sabe, meu frio sumiu? Ele só encostou os lábios nos meus, e ficou assim. Depois, deu selinhos em meu pescoço, em meu ombro, em minha clavícula. Estremeci. Com certeza, eu não estava mais com frio. Beijou de verdade na boca. Seu gosto. Connor Stoll tem sabor de canela. É. Passei a mão em volta de seu pescoço e insinuei meu corpo ao dele. Ele pegou em minha bunda, mas eu não liguei. Oh, eu quero mais. Ele parou de beijar, mas continuamos naquela mesma posição. Ele riu, e eu ri também.

- Escuta, se você quiser continuar me beijando, você vai ter que me assumir, não quero nem saber se o seu chalé vai te zoar o algo assim e...

Não consegui terminar a frase. Sabe porque? Ele me pegou pelo quadril e me colocou em seu ombro, como um porco pra vender. Comecei a me debater.

- Não faz isso não! Eu fico zonza!

Tarde de mais. Ele saiu correndo pra fora da praia, em direção ao Anfiteatro, onde as pessoas provavelmente estariam fazendo a cantoria. Santo Ares. O que ele vai fazer.

Saiu correndo e gritando:

- EU BEIJEI ELA LALALALA MORRAM DE INVEJA E NÃO OLHEM PARA A BUNDA DELA AAAAA.

Porra que vergonha.

Minha bunda estava mesmo a mostra de todos, bem empinada para cima. Ele colocou a mão nela, tapando um pouco e gritando pelo meio do Anfiteatro, atrapalhando as pessoas que estavam cantando e que pararam para rir. Avistei Sherman e Mark, que estavam quase cagando de rir, e Travis também, que tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Comecei a me debater mais ainda, mas não podia fazer muito movimento com a mão dele na minha bunda. Ô beleza.

Ele começou correr até a ala dos chalés. Mas que porra, pra que que eu tinha que abrir o meu bocão? Começou a correr em volta dos chalés, fazendo alguns campistas saírem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu, eu vou desmaiar – falei com a voz frouxa.

Ele parou abruptamente e me deixou no chão – Não, desmaiar não é legal.

Pus a mão na testa e fechei os olhos, como se tivesse indo desmaiar mesmo.

- N-não desmaie!

Dei um sorriso e sai correndo – Há trouxa! – Entrei em meu chalé e fechei a porta, colocando toda a força possível para ela não abrir. Ele pareceu desistir de abri-la, e eu fui até a janela.

- Ei, quero minha roupa amanha escutou?

- A camiseta agora é minha, Connor roubou, agora é do Connor. Pode ficar com o short e a toalha e o chinelo, estão na sua cama. Mas a camiseta é minha. Vou cheirar ela como se fosse flor de lótus em pó HAHAHAHA – ele gritou, de costas para mim, indo na direção do seu chalé e parecendo um psicopata.

Talvez ele seja um mesmo.

Fui dormir feliz. É. souboba.

Não vou te contar o meu sonho, porque foi ridículo de mais.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde que o normal, me vesti e sai. Tem um tumulto no chalé 11, masoq. Vou até la e descubro que toda a muvuca é por causa de um vídeo que os caras de Hermes fizeram ontem. Onde tem uma menina e um menino na praia de noite. Eles tão se agarrando. Ele pega na bunda dela. OLHA SÓ, SOU EU.

Oh deuses, eu mereço.


End file.
